Sanji's Problem
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: a little talk with Sanji about his problem. Warning: languange,OCness.


There's something that bothering Sanji.

It's green.

Do you understand?no?

So do I.

"Shut up your mouth up you fucking bastards!" Sanji yell to Crazydoctor.

*Innocent look

"oh,is there something I can do for you,blondie?"

"Yes! Since you an author here please make that-that thing-marimo! Make him go away!"

"eh?where do you want to send him? Get me a map." Ask Crazydoctor to her assistant,Laflayel.

"Whatever you want,miss."

Smiled Laflayel,a cute young butler with brown skin and golden hair and hazel eyes. He was going anywhere to fetch her a map,what a loyal butler and a wicked boss.

So! Back to Sanji and his problem.

"ehem,why do you want to make him vanished?"

Sanji was astonished.

"Why are you acting so odd?"

"Cause I want to be."

-silence-

"So,I dreamed a dream about him."

"What kind of dream?"

"I can't tell! I don't want to makes the rating go higher (read:M)! There's so many young readers here!"

"Okey,can you tell me your position and how big is his *censor*?"

"..."

"Oh and I want to know more of the procedure."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...cat got your tongue?"

"You're kind of sick pervert moron fucking completely bastards I've met."

There's a knock on the door.

"Hello,miss,I bought the map and I met somebody in my way here. Perhaps would love to see him."

Laflayel said while handing the map to his mistress.

"Eh?who is he,Laflayel?" Crazydoctor accept the map and looking to the door.

"Don't you dare say that it is..."

Somebody with green hair,tall,muscular but lean body,dark green eyes,wearing a pair of black jeans and a white simple t-shirt.

"Ng?Laflayel?why are you leaving me outside?"

A bass voice that tickle Sanji's ear.

"Oh! Zoro! How nice of you to join us! Come here and sit down! Laflayel,can you make some tea-"

"I prefer wine,if you don't mind. And Sanji,why you don't answer my call?please don't silent your phone."

Zoro looked to his boyfriend.

Sanji make his way to Zoro and give him a peck on the lips,"Sorry, know,were talking too much."

"E-hem! Okey Zoro,I'll make that! You know,somehow I'm a good bartender."

Crazydoctor walking towards the kitchen.

"Let me help you,miss!"

"Nono,Laflayel,you stay and make Zoro happy."

"O-oi! Doctor! I'll help you!" Sanji quickly walk beside the Crazydoctor,following her to the small,simple kitchen.

"So,Sanji,what are your problem?there's nothing wrong with you and Zoro." Said Crazydoctor when they are out-of-hear.

Sanji groaned.

"You see,that marimo is a kind of lovers that care too much to you. He's not romantic,but he tried to be! I know it's kinda cute the way he does that but its-its just I don't like it. When he tried to be a romantic lovers,he's not Zoro I knew! Its like he's changed to -to-be-perfect-for-your-lovely-boyfriend. And I definitely don't like that."

"Why?it's a good thing,you know. It means that he loves you so much,and maybe he thinks you'll like him more if he acted like that."

"But I'm not!"

"Then why don't you say to him?"

Sanji sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I don't want to hurt his feeling."

Crazydoctor feels pity for him. Yes,she understand what it feel. And no,she don't know what to do.

"I'm afraid I will hurt his feelings when I said I don't want to. It'll definitely hurts him."

"But I think better if you said the truth. If you keep acting like that,it will hurts him more than this."

Sanji looking at Crazydoctor,who looking back at him with a plenty of courage in her eyes (her parents: I'm so proud of you!),her hands holding the tray that carry one glass of wine,two cups of tea and a glass of milk (for Laflayel). Sanji smiled at her.

"Okay,I will try."

Crazydoctor smile back.

"That's my boy!"

"Let me carry that tray." Sanji take the tray from Crazydoctor and together they walk to the living room where Zoro and Laflayel are talking about swords (Laflayel is a samurai). They join the conversations while drinking their drinks. When the digital clock showing 7:20,Sanji and Zoro waved goodbye to Crazydoctor and Laflayel then make their way from Crazydoctor's apartement to the hotel where they stay.

Sanji sits at the bed while watching Zoro changes his clothes to black t-shirt and green boxer that he always wear when he was going to sleep. then he joins Sanji at the bed (Sanji always changes first,he wear bright blue pajama). Zoro hugged Sanji close to his chest. Sanji smell the scent of Zoro's body while nuzzling to his chest.

'Okay,I think this is the right time. Come on,Sanji!'

Sanji take a deep breath.

"Zo-zoro,there's something I want to talk to you."

"Hn?what is it?" Zoro was too busy smelling Sanji's hair.

"I-i think its-its better th-that..."

"No need to be shy around me,just say what do you want to say." Zoro cut in.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut for a moment and listen to me,marimo?"

"Sorry,love-cook."

"Nah."

"So...what do you want to say?"

Once more,Sanji take a deep breath.

"."

"Pardon? I can't hear what you said."

"I-i like when you do romantic things for me,like asking me for dinner and buying me flowers but it's better if you don't do these too much."

"Why?"

"Why? I'm asking you why you take me out at a historical restaurant that seems not been cleaned for an age and I'm asking you why you bought me a dead flower."

"Oh."

"So-sorry,don't mean to." Sanji watch Zoro's face,apologizing for being so rude quietly. Zoro smiled at him,and give him a mind-blowing kiss. Everything annoying about Zoro being washed by pleasure from that warm tongue running through his body.

Sanji broke the kiss for air,panted slightly. His face turning beet red.

"Oi! I'm trying to talk here!" Sanji protested. Zoro only smiled at him.

"Are you mad?" Sanji ask him.

"No,I'm not."

"Then why are you being so quiet?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"You."

This successfully made Sanji smile a little. Then he punch Zoro softly.

"You're too sweet. That's why I love you very much."

Zoro smiled too.

"I'm relieved. It means I don't have to planning something so romantic to get your heart."

"Cause you are,idiot."

"Heh. Maybe I'm an idiot,but I'm your idiot." Zoro nuzzle at Sanji's neck then kiss and lick that pale-white neck. Sanji moaned. Zoro smirked against his neck and sucked his collarbone. Sanji's moan become louder. Zoro pull himself from Sanji's neck,and peck him cutely on the cheek,watching his lovers.

Sanji smiled at him and give him one last kiss before drifting out. Zoro looking on his smiled sleep-face and collapsed not too long after him.

End.


End file.
